The Next Right Thing
by JennaSW
Summary: Anna has heard something about a Samantha that her sister has been spending time with and she's not so sure she approves. She'll go to any length to get to the bottom of this and find out just what Elsa has been hiding. Elsanna, post Frozen 2, incest


Author's Note: Here's a fun little one-shot I wrote with gryffinwhor after we saw Frozen 2. I hope you all enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"Wait, what?!" Anna asked, staring at the little snowman. She hadn't been paying quite enough attention to Olaf—not that she was preoccupied staring across the parlor at her sister or anything, no matter how beautiful she looked reading her book. She absolutely cared about what Olaf had to say. He was like a son to her, and more importantly he was one of her best friends. And she could pay attention to him. No, she was paying attention to him. "What was that about Samantha?"

"Ohhh. Wow, that was a while ago." He laughed. "Yeah, it was so funny. When I got separated from you all, and I was trying to find you, I started looking for this Samantha too. I have no idea where she came from, but she just popped—"

Her eyebrows knitted as she studied him. "Samantha?" she repeated. "That's not a Northuldra name."

"No. I know. It's the funniest thing."

"But you said that you saw her with Elsa."

"Well at the time I thought—"

"Not Honeymaren?" She'd been so worried with how close the two had seemed at the campfire. It had taken decades for Elsa to be that close to her, and Honeymaren just had it like that, and—who was Samantha? "Where did she come from? Was she in Northuldra with us? No, I would've seen her. So, you saw her before then?"

His charcoal eyes blinked. "Uh, Anna?"

"Okay. No. I'm fine with this. Elsa can know other girls. Obviously she can know other girls. There's nothing for me to be weird about. She's my sister. I should be supportive. How do all of these women keep getting so close to her? I'm almost always around her, shouldn't I see them? Or at least hear about them? Why isn't she telling me anything?" She stomped her foot, set her hands on her hips, and prepared to confront her sister on her obvious error in judgement.

But what if she was actually hiding it from her? Was there a reason? Olaf knew, surely she couldn't think—did she not trust Anna? No. Probably she just hadn't had the time. Anna would wait, or try to. Maybe. Probably. She just had to figure out a way to make Elsa comfortable enough to tell her. Unfortunately, she'd apparently already caught her attention, and had yet to plan anything.

Elsa glanced over from her book, an eyebrow raised in something between confusion and concern. "Anna? Is something wrong? Why are you stomping around. Is it because Olaf cheated at charades again?"

"I didn't cheat," he insisted.

"You absolutely did," Anna said. "But—Um, yes, that's exactly what I was upset about. But I'm over it now. And I was wondering if you would like to—um—join me for…tea? In my room? Yeah, that makes sense."

She cocked her head, still staring up at her, but slowly nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure. When?"

Raising her head high, Anna did her best to look properly regal. "Right now." She deflated. "That is after they finish making us tea and cakes. So, maybe an hour. That work for you?"

With a chuckle, she replied, "Of course, your Majesty."

"All right then." Going with the momentum, Anna marched off, to go make sure that tea would be ready in time. She was going to get to the bottom of this. How could Elsa not tell her she had a girlfriend?!

* * *

Grumbling and marching down the long corridor, Anna was too distracted to notice when someone slid into step beside her. "Hey there feisty pants."

Anna startled at the voice, stopping short then glared at her uninvited guest. "Did you know about Samatha?" she demanded, jabbing an accusatory finger into Kristoff's chest.

"Did I know about who?" Kristoff took a step back, hands held up in defense.

"Samantha! Keep up!" Anna growled, nearly stamping her foot in growing frustration. "Has Elsa said anything to you? But why would she tell you and not me? And why tell Olaf and not me?" she folded her arms, tapping her chin, already not paying Kristoff any attention.

"Samantha…" the blond trailed off, his face scrunching as if he was thinking long and hard about it.

Anna's eyes grew big, stepping closer. "What do you know? Spill it, reindeer boy."

"What? No, I don't know anything. I don't!" His hands flailed, taking another step back from the scrutinizing teal eyes.

"But you do know _something_!"

"I swear, Anna, I don't!"

Her eyes narrowed, sizing him up, trying to decide if he really was telling the truth or if he was simply covering for her sister. But what reason would he have to lie?

"Fine. I believe you." Anna's face softened, though not by much. "But I will figure this out and I will get Elsa to tell me."

"Anna…" Kristoff started, expression wary, "what exactly are we even talking about? If I knew, maybe I could be of more help?"

"Elsa has a secret she's been keeping from me. Again!" Anna nearly pouted, her foot feeling the itch to stomp. "Why does she insist on shutting me out like this? Does she not think I'd approve? Does she not realize how much it hur-" Her jaw tightened, shaking her head, unwilling to say or admit the words. "I'm going to make this right. I have to go."

Ignoring the pathetic look on Kristoff's face, along with his outstretched arms, Anna walked around him and continued her way to the kitchens, angrily wiping at her eyes. She was _not_ going to let this get to her. She was _not_ going to cry. She had no reason to feel like this, right? Elsa wasn't hers exclusively. Hell, she wasn't even Anna's at all, technically. Just...her sister. But surely that counted as some ownership, and therefore entitlement, into her life, right?

* * *

Face scrubbed, and eyes only slightly tinted with red, Anna's feet found their way to the kitchens. She smoothed the front of her dress, eyes scanning the large room for a higher ranking servant to carry out her specific instructions. Luckily, Gerda happened to be where her sight landed. Momentarily forgetting herself, Anna all but raced over, skidding to a halt, a large and expectant grin following.

"Gerda! I need tea brought to my room. Please. Um, two cups. And um, what are those little cakes Elsa loves so much? I need those, too. If you can. Right away. Please." Anna finished with a small curtsey, not quite meeting the elder woman's amused gaze.

"As you wish, your Majesty." Gerda's bow was much deeper, and held a second longer.

"Right, yes. Th-thank you." Anna grinned, swaying back and forth, absently looking around.

"Was there something else…?" the servant had turned back, waiting.

Anna didn't respond right away. A first, to be sure, as she worried her bottom lip. Was she overthinking this? But surely, if someone else knew who this Samantha, Elsa was keeping from her was, the woman that had all but raised them after their parents died would know, right?

"Um, Gerda…" Anna tucked a stray hair behind her ear, feeling more and more silly for what she was about to ask. "Has El-do you know-is there a Samantha in the castle?" she finally managed to get out, looking away from the boy peeling potatoes, and risking a glance at Gerda.

Gerda, for her credit, didn't laugh, merely offered a warm smile, even if she was confused. "We do employ one, your Majesty. She works in the laundry, but I believe she's off today. Her daughter is ill. Is there something you needed?"

Anna nodded at the information, then quickly raised her hands, head shaking. "Oh, no no. I was just-um, I heard a, a thing, was all." She bumped into a table, knocking over a bag of flower. "I'm sorry! But, no, thank you, Gerda. That will be all." Trying to regain some of her dignity, Anna pulled herself up and nodded. "Tea and cakes. In my room."

With a last bow from Gerda, Anna hurried her way out of the kitchens, her cheeks burning. She really needed to get ahold of herself...

* * *

Once again, Anna's feet seemed to know where they were going of their own accord, and before she realized, she was in the royal stables. Pulling herself from her ever deepening thoughts, she looked around. No one, not even a stable boy. All the better really. Her mood was darkening, and she didn't want to unwittingly snap at some unsuspecting soul. Walking along the rows of wooden doors, an unexpected but welcome face popped up. Faces.

"Oh, Sven! And I see you have a few friends." Anna wiggled her fingers at the couple of snowgies bouncing happily on the huge antlers. Sven quickly lowered his head, nose nuzzling affectionately against her chest and cheek. Anna returned the reindeer's hug with a few scratches under his chin, and poked a snowgie's fluffy belly.

"Can I tell you something?" She looked the animal in the eye, a small blush creeping up her neck. Sven nodded, blowing a puff of air into her hair.

"And you won't tell Kristoff?" Her eyes narrowed, making sure this secret stayed between the two of them. This time, he hesitated, rolled his eyes, then nodded.

"Okay. So. Elsa-oh don't roll your eyes!" Anna huffed and pushed his head away, though Sven was already lifting and shaking, clearly laughing.

"I worry about her! I'm her sister, it's my job to worry, especially now that..." she trailed off, playing with a fold in her skirt. "Well, she's not here all the time for me to look after anymore, and-and..." Swallowing down her tears, she shook her head, still refusing to cry about this. "I think she might have found someone else! This 'Samantha!'" She air quoted the name, with no small amount of mocking in her voice. "How am I supposed to compete with that?" She scoffed, throwing up her hands, shaking her head. "There shouldn't even _be_ a competition!" Growling, she began to pace, hands on hips, kicking at loose hay or clumps of mud. "Of course I want Elsa to be happy, but I just want her to be open with me! Is that really too much to ask?"

With an extra aggressive kick to a lopsided bucket, the pail went flying, as did Anna onto her rear. This time, she couldn't hold back the tears that began to flow, both from frustration and pain. Pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms tightly around them, her skirt began to dampen where the tears fell, Sven nudging his support against her shoulder.

She shouldn't cry, but for this moment, she needed it. It felt good to let it out. Maybe she'd have a better idea of what to do next if she wasn't holding it all in. Elsa wanted to be happy. Anna wanted her to be happy. But couldn't she be happy with her? Was that selfish? She sniffled and wiped her eyes and nose, turning to Sven to ask him just that.

"Am I selfish, Sven? For wanting to keep Elsa to myself? To be what makes her happy?" She uncurled herself, hugging his muzzle. "Even if I already have...Kristoff…" She sighed, hugging the reindeer tighter. No, she just needed to talk to Elsa and get to the bottom of this, then it would all make sense. It had to.

* * *

She hurried in from the stables, wiping the left over tears from her eyes. How was it 4:10? It didn't matter that she was queen, she couldn't be late for her date with Elsa! Er, for afternoon tea with Elsa. They were talking about her date. That's what the confusion was. It made perfect sense and was not at all a weird slip of her internal tongue.

Elsa would probably be waiting patiently, still reading her book-or maybe she'd be with Samantha! Was she really being courted by a servant? It wasn't that there was anything wrong with that of course, dating commoners was completely acceptable, but would she really-and with one of their servants? And it sounds like she's married! It wasn't because she was jealous, it was because it seemed out of character. Why would Elsa want to be with someone like _that_?

Well, she would just have to find out!

Anna threw open the door to her bedroom, her head held high, scarcely willing to look to the tea set that often sat in the corner. Elsa would still be busy with Samantha. She wouldn't be there.

"Hey, Anna," Elsa's voice sang from the corner. "Running late? I hope you don't mind, I helped myself to some of the cake while I was waiting."

"Elsa!" She squealed, running over, forgetting all formality she'd been playing at as she threw her arms around her older sister. "You're here!"

She chuckled, hugging her back almost as tightly. "Of course I'm here, Anna. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." She sighed and stared at her seat, considering for a long moment before finally sitting down. A servant promptly arrived to pour them each a cup. "I just thought-well, I heard-I thought you might not have made it here yet."

"You're the one who was late."

"I know! But I had a reason. I was trying to find out about her."

Elsa stared at her. "To find out about whom?"

Anna folded her arms over her chest and stared at her, doing her best to look imposing. The crown slipped down, partially covering one of her eyes, but she righted it and looked her proper dignified self. "Olaf already told me everything."

The look of confusion seemed to magnify rather than vanish. Why was Elsa being so secretive about this? Did she really think that Anna wouldn't accept her? She'd never be so cruel! "What are you talking about?"

Anna huffed. "I already know, Elsa. I was going to just come here and wait patiently and see what you'd tell me. But then you didn't even understand why I thought you might not have come. What was I supposed to think, Elsa? You have this new person in your life and you're not even willing to tell me about her! You promised you wouldn't close the doors again! No more secrets!"  
"Anna." The confusion warred with concern as she set the cup down and took Anna's hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not keeping anything from you."

"The girl!" she insisted.

"Honeymaren?" Elsa asked. "What? What do you mean? Did she say something about me?"

Anna growled, slamming her hand down on the table hard enough for tea to slosh onto the white cloth. "No! You already told me about her. And I already knew-I mean, I guess I didn't know that you-but-not her!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She shouldn't be yelling at Elsa. But Elsa shouldn't be keeping secrets! "I know about Samantha."

"Samantha?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, Samantha."

Elsa stared at her for a beat before her lips curled up into a smile and she burst out laughing, staring down at the table. "You're mad because I didn't tell you about the new ambassador? Of course you are. I'm sorry. I know you're queen now, I shouldn't have dealt with her for you, but I thought it might have been too much for you. She's from the Southern Isles and I thought it might stir up some bad memories for you."

Anna's jaw dropped. "What? She's from the Southern Isles?" Then it had to be a trap. She'd save Elsa. She wouldn't let her make the same mistakes that she'd made!

"Yes, Lady Samantha is from the Southern Isles. I just had a meeting with her earlier today. If you'd like I can introduce you-"

"Yes. Right away." She stood up, knocking the chair back. "Take me to her."

Elsa stared up at her. "Don't we want to finish our tea?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't change the subject." The cake did look really good. "All right. Fine. After tea."

* * *

"So where is she?" Anna asked, looking around as they walked down the long hallway from her bedroom. "Why didn't I know about this? I'm queen, even if you were taking care of things, shouldn't I have known about any ambassadors in town? Isn't that like my job?"

"Did you read any of the briefings that your staff or I wrote up for you?" Elsa asked, flicking her a playful glance.

Yet again, doing the only queenly thing she understood, she held her head high, and stated firmly and commandingly, "I read some of them. Well, skimmed some of them. Two of them."

"And there were how many?" Her tone remained calm, with just a hint of mirth.

"Was I supposed to count?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Okay, so, you've had an entire week to be queen, and still aren't caught up. Not that I'm surprised, but that's why I'm here. I knew better than to just expect you to catch up all on your own. You need me to show you what all I've learned. I was the one who was raised for this. So I'm going to help you." Anna's cheeks very adamantly did not warm. "And that's why I'm taking this delegation. I was the one who had been communicating with them when I was queen, and I know how sore of a spot it still is for you."

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off.

"It is for me too. I hate him for what he did and I made sure that he faced the maximum sentence allowed by his people. But they're still one of the nearest kingdoms and we need them as our ally. In her letters, Samantha seemed to have a far better head on her shoulder than her cousin-"

"Wait, what? Elsa, you're seeing-the ambassador is Hans' cousin?!"

"Yes?" she asked, not seeming to see a problem.

"His cousin!"

"Yes."

Anna stared at her older sister, willing herself to understand the insanity of this. SHE WAS DATING THE ENEMY! "But she's-"

"Yes, Anna. Lady Samantha is Hans' cousin. She is a member of the Southern Isles royal family. And that's exactly why she's who we have to deal with. And why I should be meeting her on my own. Please, just go do something else. You're clearly still too vulnerable for this."

Anna stomped her foot. She would not be dismissed. "It has been three years and I am the queen of Arendelle. I will meet Samantha."

Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. She should know full well how difficult it was to argue with her little sister. Even if it would take another thirteen years of effort, she'd get what she wanted. "Very well, your Majesty. I'll introduce you to her."

* * *

The trek across the castle seemed longer than usual. Or maybe the castle seemed bigger. Either way, Anna couldn't stop fidgeting with her hands, throwing nervous glances at Elsa who seemed to be pointedly ignoring her. More than once, Anna tried to strike up a conversation, which typically was no problem at all for her, but at present, it seemed to be the hardest thing to keep going. Elsa seemed distracted, or nervous, which didn't help the flow.

Did Elsa not actually _want_ her to meet Samantha? She had kept her secret after all. Would it still have been hidden from Anna had she not pressed? The questions kept buzzing around her head, Anna being no closer to real answers or calming the butterflies that were fluttering about her stomach. But she could do this. She would meet Samantha, be pleasant, and not ruin this for Elsa. Or for Arendelle. She could do this.

She could _not _do this.

Anna's steps faltered, her jaw dropping significantly. The woman gliding towards them looked almost as magnificent as Elsa. The resemblance to her ex boyfriend was uncanny, yet there was enough of a difference to make her stand out. And her eyes...they seemed to light up as she looked at them. No, at Elsa. Anna was going to be sick. So much for no competition…

For the nth time that day, Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and lifted her head high, taking a step forward to catch up to her sister and her girlfriend, nearly tripping on her gown in the process. The pair didn't seem to notice, however, and Anna quickly recovered, skipping up to them with a plastered grin. "Uh, hi, I mean-you're Samantha-Lady Samantha, that is-Good evening, I am Queen Anna of Arendelle." She extended her hand to the other woman.

The new redhead stared at her, a look of confusion clear on her face. Had she overstepped some bounds-wait, no of course not. She was the queen. She made the bounds. After a long moment's hesitation, she finally took her hand and bowed over it. "Your Majesty. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Yes. I know Elsa's been keeping you a secret from me-" she added a laugh to try to make it seem less accusatory- "but I'm here now. So, you can tell me everything."

This _Samantha_ stared at her and then looked to Elsa. The two met eyes for a long lingering moment, as if countless nights and passions passed between them. Just how long had this affair been going on?! When the two had finished reliving their torrid times, they pulled their gazes away, and Samantha finally said, "You mean about the Southern Isles?"  
"About everything!" Anna shouted, though she really tried not to.

They exchanged another one of those looks like they were just advertising it to the entire kingdom! "Right," Elsa said, breaking the silence and squeezing Anna's hand. She met her eyes, and all Anna saw in them was concern. The lust seemed to be gone, now that they were turned on her. Of course it was. She only had eyes for her Samantha. "Are you sure you're up for this?" she whispered.

"Of course I am," Anna snapped.

Samantha stared at the two of them again. "So were we going to discuss renewing our trade deals? It's been a few years and after everything-"

"Of course," Anna said, her voice prim, proper, and only a little irate. "We'll deal with that right away. Then we'll have time to go over the other things."

"Other things?"

"But, as you say, business first." She turned to Elsa. "Where are we conducting this business?"

"I think that would be up to you, your Majesty. I personally preferred to have my meetings in the library. There were the maps and convenient tables, and it wasn't too far from the kitchen when we needed refreshments."

Anna considered that for a moment, trying to think of any way she could do her own thing as queen that could possibly compete with Elsa's. She failed. "To the library!"

* * *

If the journey to meet Samantha was long, the walk to the library _with _her was endless. As Anna walked in front, as was customary though definitely not necessary given the current company, she couldn't resist the occasional glance over her shoulder. Her sister barely looked her way, focusing all her attention and energy on the _wrong_ redhead. Anna's jaw tightened, fists clenching. Did they have to be so obvious?! And they were still trying to deny it! It was beyond infuriating, and Anna was determined to hear the truth from their lips, even if she had to force it out of them.

She sat them down on opposite chairs in the library. Elsa had edged toward the couch, of course, but she would require they keep their hands to themselves until they at least came clean. "So, those trade agreements," she said, more forcefully than was strictly necessary.

"Yes, a servant should be by with them shortly," Elsa answered, still staring at the harlot.

"Well then, whatever shall we discuss in the meantime?" She folded her arms over her chest, staring at them, waiting for them to get the hint already.

Samantha looked around the room.

Elsa stared at Anna. Finally. Now if only she was looking at her the same way she looked at the other woman. Instead she only seemed confused and-was that hurt? Why would Elsa be hurt? She's the one keeping the secret! She had _promised_! "What?" Elsa asked? "Charades?"

"No!" Anna shouted, jumping to her feet. Everyone seemed to be staring at her now. It wasn't like she was crazy! They were hiding and lying right to her very face. Of course she had to call them out on it. "Olaf already told me everything. Please just come clean. This is just ridiculous."

They both stared at her, neither one saying a word.

Anna fought back the tears starting to well up in her eyes. She wouldn't cry, not in front of the Southern Isle's bitch. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and held it. When she released it and opened them again, the two other women were still silent. "Oh come on! I know you're dating!"

"What?" Elsa asked.

Samantha blinked, the expression on her face going from humoring Anna to a look of...abject horror? What? That was not the response she was expecting. "What the hell are you talking about? That's not-what is wrong with you people? I swear, every time a member of my family comes here-you think that I would-that we would-she's a woman!"

Anna cocked her head.

Elsa continued staring at her.

"Oh come on," Anna said. "Now you're just laying it on too strong. I already know. Please stop lying. I'm not an idiot." This time, she couldn't hold back the tears that started to streak down her face.

Samantha gaped. "You're insane."

"Anna, what are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

She turned to her sister. She wouldn't lie like this, would she? Not so fully. So completely. "You mean you're really not..."

Elsa shook her head.

"But she's Samantha…" Anna stared at the angry, confused, frightened, and outright outraged redhead.

"I have had about enough of this." Samantha huffed, puffing out her chest, as she stared down at the two sisters. "I don't know what you're planning, but-"

A servant ran in with stacks of papers. "The trade agreements you requested, your Majesty."

Anna turned back to the ambassador, offering the most innocent smile she could manage. "So, we were going to discuss re-establishing trade?"

Samantha glowered and seemed to freeze. It wasn't Elsa's magic, she was simply holding so impossibly still. "Yes. I suppose we were," she finally said, taking her seat again. "Please have them bring us some tea. I suspect this will take a while."

* * *

It did, in fact, take a while. They spent the next three hours negotiating trade and diplomatic arrangements, but Samantha was a true professional. Not once did she mention the little misunderstanding they had had, though Elsa shot Anna repeated looks that suggested they were going to have a conversation when this was all over. That may have been why it took so long.

Anna, for her part, had tried to push her outburst to the furthest, deepest part of her mind. Had she been wrong about all this? Had Olaf? But he had said...Wait, could she have heard him wrong? No, surely there was _something_ going on with Elsa and Samantha, even as affronted as the ambassador was. Even with the small sign of denial from Elsa. Anna needed to know, but at the same time, she was starting to dread the answer the closer the meeting was to winding down.

When everyone was finally in agreement, or at least suitable compromises, Samantha stood, if a bit stiffly, offering them each a nod. "I'd say this has been enjoyable, but," she clicked her tongue, giving Elsa a smile, Anna something much less. "At least our two countries can continue to be allies. That's the important thing. So if that's all for the evening…" She offered a more appropriate bow, then saw herself out of the room, not waiting for a formal dismissal. Anna didn't object in the least.

The instant the door clicked shut, Elsa rounded on her. "Care to explain?" Despite how long ago it had seemed now, the cold and determined stare of her sister hadn't diminished in the least. There was no point in asking for clarification as to what she was referring; Anna knew.

"Um, well...okay, so I may have been talking to Olaf who said you were seeing a Samanatha? You were with her the night you set the forest spirits free…" Anna trailed off, squinting, trying to recall that night, and quite clearly remembering sharing the bed with Elsa, _in_ Elsa's room. "Well, just, you-you and her-it _was _her right?"

Elsa stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Like I told you! Olaf said that he'd seen you and Samantha-er, he said something about you and Samantha… I think."

Elsa sighed, holding her forehead in her hand. "Anna, I don't know what Olaf thinks he saw, but I met Samantha for the first time yesterday."

"Wait, what?!" She leapt to her feet only to realize that there wasn't really anything to do there and promptly sat back down. "You mean _that _Samantha, right? So you're with another Samantha? No! Not married servant Samantha?"

Elsa shook her head and sighed. "Why do you think I'm with any Samantha? Or anyone? Just what has Olaf been saying?"

What had he said? She really didn't seem to recall any specifics. Had she misunderstood? "Well, I just know that you're-I mean you are-I mean, I know how you are with..._her._" She tried not to let the spite and jealousy creep into the word, but she knew that she'd failed. "But then I found out about this other girl, and I thought that you'd been hiding an entire relationship from me! And we'd said no secrets, no closed doors, and just-Elsa, please just be honest with me. Are you dating someone? Is there someone that you're in love with?" She bit her lip and held back the silent question that she had never been able to bring herself to say.

Elsa sat up straight, the anger and exasperation dying down with concern seeming to replace them. "Anna, is that what this is about? You think I'm lying to you?"

"Yes! That's all that it is. I just thought you were hiding something after we'd promised not to. That's all." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. It wasn't like she was in love with her sister. She was just very important to her, and that's all this jealousy and constant nagging feeling was. It didn't matter how her stomach had dropped when she'd seen her with Honeymaren, or how she'd been unable to take her eyes off of her these past three years. It was just because she cared about her sister and wanted her to be open. That was all it could be.

"Anna…" She sighed and crossed the room, setting her hand on Anna's shoulder and staring down at her. "I'm not keeping anything from you. I'm not dating anyone. I don't even know another Samantha."

"Not even-"

"I'm not with Honeymaren. I'm not against the idea necessarily, but we've still barely talked. She's cute, but that's it."

Anna swallowed. "Is there anyone else you're waiting for? Someone holding you back from being with her?" What the hell was she asking?

"What, like Samantha?" Elsa chuckled, but it seemed to lack any sense of mirth. "No, Anna. I told you. There really isn't anyone."

Why did that hurt so much? This was a good thing! Elsa hadn't been lying to her! She hadn't been keeping a secret! She'd kept her word! So why was Anna crying? She wiped at her eyes, but the tears just kept falling.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, and Anna could feel the cushion move as Elsa sat down next to her, the arm moving from her shoulder to wrap around her, leaning her head against Elsa's chest. "Anna, what's wrong? Is this because you realized how ridiculous you were being?"

Yes. Obviously that was the answer. She shook her head.

"Then why?"

Anna swallowed down a lump in her throat.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, her voice a cool comfort in Anna's sea of worries.

"There's no one else that you want to be with?" she repeated, in a slow monotone, the words seeming to drag themselves up against her will.

Elsa didn't reply for a long moment. "What do you mean?"

Anna blew out a shaky breath. She shouldn't say this. She should just let her sister ask out the cute girl in the tribe she had-had she joined it?-that wasn't important right now. "What about me?"

Rather than the revulsion and running away Anna had expected, Elsa seemed to choke on her reply, sliding back, her hand still on Anna. She coughed, like there was something lodged in her throat, but no words came out.

Anna turned to face her.

"You?" There was no judgement in the words, only surprise. It was a far better response than she'd expected. Not that she'd ever thought about this before.

"Me," Anna repeated.

"Oh." Elsa gulped, still meeting her eyes. "But you're-we're-"

Anna nodded. "I know."

"Why?"

Anna searched for an answer, for anything, but couldn't find it. Nothing could properly explain why this thought seemed to nag at her no matter how she tried to ignore it.

Elsa squeezed her shoulder. "Anna…" She didn't continue. Clearly she was equally at a loss for words.

This insane idea kept popping into Anna's head, but even if she couldn't ignore the question, she could at least refuse this. She wouldn't just lean in and kiss her sister, no matter how beautifuller she looked. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too," Elsa replied quickly, but without the sincerity Anna would hope.

"Like I'm in love with you and haven't been able to stop thinking about kissing you, and I think marrying Kristoff is a really bad idea, but I saw you with Honeymaren, and I thought-that is-I-I'm sorry."

Understanding seemed to cross her eyes. Elsa didn't look excited. "Oh."

Anna nodded. "I'll leave you alone. You don't have to keep visiting. It's okay. I can handle things on my own. Just go be a goddess or whatever. Forget about me."

"Anna," she repeated, but there was something different in her tone now. It was a good different. Before Anna could reply, the hand on her shoulder tugged and cold lips, softer than fresh snow, melted against hers. She threw her arms around the woman she loved, pulling herself closer, unable to handle so much as an inch of separation. She gave in to all the impulses she'd been resisting since she saw her on her coronation day those three years ago. She finally kissed Elsa. And she never wanted it to stop.


End file.
